Clubs
These are the various clubs that students can join. Canon Clubs Students With No Club/Club Is Unknown (Club 0) These students either have no club, or their club isn't known yet. Students with information in bold font have a crush on Senpai. Martial Arts (Club 1) This is the Martial Arts Club. There are currently six students in this club. Light Music (Club 2) This is the Light Music Club. There are currently eight students in this club. Photography (Club 3) This is the Photography Club. There are seven students in this club. Gardening (Club 4) This is the Gardening Club. There are four students in this club. Computer (Club 5) This is the Computer Club. There are currently eight students in this club. Sports (Club 6) This is the Sports Club. There are currently five students in this club. Gaming (Club 7) This is the Gaming Club. There are currently five students in this club. The Faculty (Club 9) This is a club reserved for Akademi High School Staff. There are currently seven staff members,Six teachers and the school nurse. Newspaper This is the Newspaper Club. There are currently three students in this club. The member with bold text is the head of this club. Cooking This is the Cooking Club. There is currently only two students in this club. The student with info in bold is the president of this club. Drama This is the Drama Club. There are currently only two students in this club. The student with info in bold is the president of this club. Occult This is the Occult Club. There are currently two students in this club. The student with info in bold is the president of this club. Student Council This is the Student Council. There is currently only one student in the Student Council. The student with information in bold font is the president of this club. Mia Allen is the fanon vice-president of the Student Council. Fanon Clubs These are clubs made by users of this wiki. Cosplay This is the Cosplay Club. There are currently three students in this club. The one with info in bold is the head of this club. Puella&Puer Magi Club (Club 8) This is a hidden club reserved for Puella Magi, Puer Magi, and candidates for becoming Puella/Puer Magi. Very few students are in this club. There is no single head of this club, but rather there are five heads. One head represents hope, one represents love, one represents justice, one represents faith, and one represents acceptance. Underwear Club This is an extremely perverted club located within Inustuto High. There are many members, although most are unknown because they do not flaunt their pervert side in public. The student with info in bold is the president of this club. Library Assistance Club This is the Library Assistance Club. There are currently two students in this club. Category:Clubs Category:Lists Category:Computer Club Category:Gaming Club Category:Gardening Club Category:Important Pages Category:Fanon Category:Non-canon Category:Students Category:Library Assistant Club Category:Trolling Club Category:Light Music Club Category:Martial Arts Club Category:Cooking Club Category:Akademi High School Category:Student Council Member Category:Drama Club Category:Occult Club Category:OCs Category:Males Category:Male Students Category:Female Category:Females Category:Female Students Category:Horizonfudgy's Ocs Category:CrystaltheCool's OCs Category:Igor the Mii's OCs Category:Jackboog21's OCs Category:Jacbocford's OCs Category:Bubble's OCs Category:Random OCs Category:Sports Club Category:Student Fanon Category:Newspaper Club Category:Puella/Puer Magi Club Category:Underwear Club